Ricordatevi che Siete
by Alice Cullen Hale Pattinson
Summary: -Ricordatevi che siete- dijo mirandome a los ojos.Esa frase fué lo único que me calmó en ese momento. Bella aparenta ser un humana, en realidad lo es, pero Edward no será el único que tendrá un oscuro secreto.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Vida y muerte. Nunca había entendido tanto sus conceptos hasta ahora.

En mis años de existencia siempre había sabido sus significados literarios, pero ahora tengo mi propio punto de vista.

Siempre creí que tenía todo lo que desde mi interior deseaba: dinero, físico, familia y poder, hasta ese día…

Ese día cambio mi mundo

Ese día comprendí la verdad de todo. La verdad de lo que era mi vida, la verdadera cara de los que hasta ese día llamé familia…

Comprendí la verdad de mi vida, mas no comprendí mi razón de vivir, de existir.

Solo sabía que era un viviente que no pertenecía ni merecía estar en ninguno de los dos mundos.

Ni la vida, ni la muerte.


	2. Extraños Recuerdos

Extraños Recuerdos

Forks. Todavía no sé como es que escogí este lugar para vivir. Aún no veo la lógica, pero ya estoy aquí, empezando una nueva vida, una vida por la trabajé por mucho tiempo, ¡y estoy tan feliz! Por fin, ya estoy aquí.

Bajé del taxi y vi mi futura escuela – un nuevo comienzo- me dije.

Ya eran las 7:30 por lo que supuse que habían comenzado las clases. Fui a la secretaría a recoger mi horario y me dirigí al salón de unas de mis peores pesadillas: cálculo.

La verdad es que no me molestaba ser la nueva estudiante, ya estaba acostumbrada a los gestos de la gente que por primera vez me mira y por sobretodo sus comentarios, así que venía preparada psicológicamente para lo que venia.

Entré al salón. Como supuse todos se me quedaron mirando, jamás he podido comprender el porque me miraban así los que por primera ves me miraban ¿Tenía pájaros en mi cabello o qué? En fin, le entregué la prueba de asistencia al profesor y dijo lo que temía que dijera.

-Señorita… Swan- dijo el profesor- ¿tendría el gusto de presentarse a sus compañeros?

-Mmm… claro profesor- repiré hondo y hablé- Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, soy una chica amistosa y estoy encantada de estar aquí- dije sonriente a pesar de que me carcomían los nervios de la cabeza a los pies.

Cuando terminé, solamente me fui a sentar en el único puesto libre. A mi lado estaba sentada una chica en apariencia agradable. Quise conocerla así que solamente dije lo se me vino a la mente en ese instante.

- Hola, soy Bella, ¿tú eres…?- le pregunté alargando mi mano y aprovechando que como era el primer día, el profesor solo estaba dando unas indicaciones y los materiales necesarios para la clase. La chica al parecer era un poco penosa ya que se sonrojó al ver mi intento de conocerla.

-Soy Ángela, encantada de conocerte Bella- me dijo casi en un susurro.

- Igualmente Ángela, como veras, soy nueva en la escuela y me gustaría saber si serías tan amable de darme un pequeño recorrido y contarme como son las cosas por aquí. De paso, también me gustaría saber cosas de ti.

- Claro, sin problema. Además la escuela no es tan grande que digamos así que terminaremos en una media hora- al parecer la había infundido confianza porque ya se notaba menos tímida conmigo- En cuanto a las cosas… ¿Eres nueva en el pueblo?

- Sí- respondí

- En Forks no hay muchas novedades, lo que sí te digo es que llueve mucho y hace mucho frío. Y en cuanto a mí, ¿Qué te gustaría saber?- me preguntó con sincera amabilidad.

-¿Naciste aquí?- creo que fui demasiado lejos pero de verdad me gustaría ser su amiga. A ella no pareció molestarle.

- Sí, he vivido toda mi vida aquí junto a mis padres- en cuanto ella mencionó la palabra, padres, vinieron los recuerdos. Evité hacer una mueca de dolor, y en cambio quise seguir con mi interrogatorio, pero en el momento en el que iba a hablar sonó el timbre.

- ¿Qué clase te toca?- le pregunté teniendo la esperanza de que fuera lengua.

- Física- hice una cara que decía "que lástima" – veo que no nos toca la misma pero si quieres te acompaño hasta tu siguiente clase para asegurar que no te pierdas- apareció una sonrisa en mi rostro y ella lo tomó como una afirmación.

En las clases siguientes no hubo novedad, solamente un profesor más me pidió que me presentara. El resto del tiempo pensé y recordé mucho. El hablar de familia o siendo más específica – padres- me traía recuerdos no gratos, pero ella dijo el nombre de sus padres con tanto amor que no pude evitar recordar.

La hora del descanso llegó y antes de que pudiera salir del salón un muchacho rubio, alto, y con ojos azules me esperaba en la puerta.

- Hola, soy Mike Newton, nunca te había visto en el pueblo- el chico tenía un aire amistoso pero tenía otro que no me gustaba, era como si acabara de llegar a la escuela y pensara que ya era su amiga o algo más pero no le presté atención.

- Soy Bella, mucho gusto- le contesté más por cortesía.

- ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño a la cafetería?- le iba a decir que iba al baño pero visualicé a Ángela caminando hacia nosotros.

- Me gustaría pero quisiera almorzar con Ángela- le respondí con cara "arrepentida"- nos vemos luego- le grité mientras iba corriendo hacia la salvación de Ángela .

-Veo que ya has conocido a Mike- me dijo burlona- ¿A que no soy tu ángel de la guarda?- mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro.

- No te equivocas, de verdad te lo agradezco, ese Mike estaba a punto de llevarme a almorzar. - le dije poniendo cara de asco. Ella solamente rió.

Al entrar en la cafetería todos giraron a vernos entrar. Ángela se sonrojó mientras yo traté de mantenerme serena.

Todo iba bien hasta que los vi.

Eran tres hombres y dos mujeres. Todos igual de hermosos. Pero me arrastró la misma sensación que siento cuando veo personas con ese aspecto.

Desde pequeña he sentido que alguien me vigila pero cada ves que miro no hay nadie. Sé lo que son, "él" es uno de ellos. Todos me causan una horrible sensación de odio y amargura, me dan ganas de acabarlos con mis propias manos. Pero a la vez, siento como si me estuviera traicionando a mi misma y a alguien más que extrañamente no puedo recordar.

Su mesa era una de las más alejadas. No comprendía la razón por la cual estaban aquí y sinceramente no me interesaba. Cuando miré en su dirección uno de ellos, el que tenía un hermoso cabello cobrizo, me miraba como si me odiara. ¿Qué le hice para que me tratara de tal forma?

Ángela apareció de la nada, o eso creí yo, pero yo seguí mirando en su dirección sin poder evitar mirarlos con odio sin saber por qué. De repente sentí un toque en mi hombro.

- Bella ¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Ángela al ver que no me inmutaba en la conversación

- Tranquila, es solo que algo no huele bien por aquí – le dije apartando la mirada- Ang me podrías decir ¿Quiénes son aquellos de allá?- le pregunté señalando con la cabeza hacia su mesa.

- Son los Cullen- respondió como si estuviera hablando del clima- son todos hijos adoptivos del doctor Carlisle Cullen, se mudaron aquí hace un par de años.

- ¿Podemos ir a sentarnos por favor?- nos sentamos Ángela solamente comía mientras que seguía pensando en la situación de hacía un instante.

Volví a voltear a mirarlo. Cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron me asaltó un recuerdo nuevo.

Flashback

Estaba en un lugar que no puedo reconocer. Me sentía como si tuviera cuatro años.

Estaba sentada en un parque con un traje largo. Era un trajecito de los que solo ves en historias como Orgullo y Perjuicio. Era como si fuera un recuerdo pero no entendí que hacía vestida así. Como si hubiera nacido en otra época.

Cuando levanté la mirada sentí unos ojos verdes posarse en mí y vi a un lindo niño sonreírme.

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- me dijo. Parecía muy emocionado con la idea así que me deje guiar. Era un niño muy agradable pero no me sentía encajar con los niños que al parecer tenían mi edad, me sentía como si fuera más grande que ellos a pesar de la edad que aparentaba.

Nos montamos en los columpios por mucho rato al pasar el rato me fue entrando una extraña calidez que jamás había sentido y le tomé más confianza al niño.

- Mi mami dice que cuando crezca deberé ser un caballero con las niñas porque algún día me casaré con alguna- me relataba- eres una niña muy linda- me dijo sonrojado- cuando sea grande y tenga una como se dice…- se rascó la barbilla-Ah! Creo que se llama esposa quiero que seas tú- estaba como un tomate.

-Bueno mi papi dice que los niños solamente son personas con quienes juegas a las escondidillas- le contesté sonriendo.

Fin de Flashback

No sé a que vino eso, solamente vi al tal Cullen y recordé. Volví a mirarlo y otro recuerdo vino.

Flashback

Estaba en una fiesta y había gente muy elegante. Había mujeres con corsés y extravagantes peinados. Otra especie de recuero parecido al anterior.

Estaba parada en una esquina esperando a alguien, no sé quien. Dirigí mi vista al área del baile y vi como las personas adultas se movían con sincronía y elegancia al ritmo de la música.

Miré hacia otro lado y me llevé una sorpresa al ver al mismo niño que había conocido en el parque, solo que ahora traía un traje de gala y estaba con su madre. Miró en mi dirección y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa sintiéndome extrañamente feliz de que estuviera aquí.

Le dijo algo a su mamá para después señalarme y ambos miraron en mi dirección. Luego, ella le dijo algo que sonó como no te alejes mucho de aquí, ahora vuelvo por ti El niño sonrió y vino contento casi corriendo en mi dirección.

-Hola de nuevo- me dijo- que bueno que viniste, le conté a mami que te había conocido en el parque y me dijo que ahora venía a buscarme y que podía quedarme un rato contigo- estuve feliz de encontrar con quien pasar el rato.

Estuve metida en mis pensamientos pensando en que si estaría mal bailar como una adulta cuando una mano se posó frente a mí.

- ¿Bailarías conmigo?- preguntó sonrojado. Todo lo que pude hacer fue llevarlo casi a rastras a la pista de baile frente a la cariñosa mirada de todos incluyendo la de papá.

Yo sabía bailar, era mi pasión, no sabía si el podía hacerlo pero hizo los pasos correctos en los tiempos y canciones correctas. Sentí la mirada de todos sobre nosotros pero no nos importó, nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho.

Bailamos mucho cuando su mamá dijo que se tenían que ir, antes de irse ella me miró y me sonrió. El niño todo lo que pudo hacer fue decir adiós con la mano.

Nunca más lo volví a ver

Fin de Flashback

Siempre venían los recuerdos, como yo los llamaba, venían de repente como si mi cabeza los activara automáticamente y nunca he podido saber por qué.

El timbre sonó y Ang y yo nos despedimos y cada una nos fuimos a nuestras clases. A mí me tocaba biología.

Llegué al salón de clases, pensé que todo iba a ser como en la mañana pero no fue así.

Ahí estaba él en una mesa al lado derecho del salón y no tenía compañero.

- Señorita Swan, siéntese junto al señor Cullen ya que es el único asiento disponible- dijo el profesor. Tenía cara de ser buena persona, pero en este momento era la peor persona viviente.

Caminé en silencio hasta mi mesa. Ni siquiera lo miré. Hice como si estuviera sola, pero podía sentir su mirada en mí y eso me frustraba.

Llegó un momento en el que no aguanté más y lo encaré. Tenía los ojos tan negros como el carbón. Pensé que apartaría la mirada pero me la sostuvo. Me harté.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Algo te huele mal por aquí?- le pregunté en tono desafiante. Sabía que esa simple pregunta me podía costar muy caro, pero sinceramente no me importó.

Se limitó a mirarme con más repugnancia. Jamás quité la mirada. Hasta que sonó el timbre. Se fue como si yo hubiera sido la peste.

El resto del día si pasó normal. A la salida, Ángela se encontró conmigo.

-¿Cómo te irás? ¿Tus padres viene por ti?- me percaté que los Cullen venían saliendo- Si quieres le digo a mi novio, Ben, que te lleve.

-Tranquila Ang, cuando me mudé aquí, tenía todo bien planeado. Yo sé lo que te digo- le dije sonriendo maliciosamente pensando en lo que vendría después.

Al cabo de un rato entró un auto. Un Ferrari color negro modificado con reflejos en fucsia y vidrios ahumados. Saqué una tarjeta y la enseñé al conductor y luego aparcó el auto justo en frente de nosotras. En mi cara había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El conductor bajó- ¿Es usted Isabella Swan?- solo pude asentir-firme aquí- firmé dónde me lo pidió, me sonrió coquetamente- gracias por su compra y que disfrute su nuevo vehículo.

Para este punto tenía las llaves en mis manos y estaba saltando como loca con Ang mirándome con la boca abierta

-¿Este auto es tuyo?- preguntó asombrada. Al parecer los únicos por aquí que tenían carros de esta categoría eran los Cullen.

- Sip, es mío. Ves, te dije que tenía todo fríamente calculado. ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo?, luego puedo llevarte a casa- pregunté esperanzada de conducir este bebe con alguien a mi lado.

-Sí, claro, no serías un encanto si no me lo hubieras pedido- lo que pude hacer fue únicamente reír. Estaba feliz. Todos en el aparcamiento me veían como la reina de Roma o algo así.

El auto yo misma lo mandé a pintar a mi gusto, lo modifiqué por dentro y fuera y me encantaba mi auto, era el auto que siempre quise tener.

Ambas nos montamos en el auto frente a la mirada de todos- ponte el cinturón- le dije- no lo pedí así por cualquier cosa- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Era una belleza total de máquina automovilística, los sillones estaban cubiertos de cuero, tenía manejado automático y muchas otras cosas más.

Lo encendí y disfruté el sonido del motor durante unos segundos antes de arrancar a toda velocidad. En treinta segundos por seguridad mental de Ángela pude acelerar a 100Km y se sintió increíble.

Ang me guió hasta su casa y cuando aparcamos me di cuenta que estaba aferrada con sus dos manos al asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me reí a carcajadas.

-Si muero algún día de joven será por tu culpa y la de tu auto- fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a su casa.


	3. Verdades a Medias

Verdades a Medias

Cuando Ang bajó, a pesar de que había pasado un gran día me sentí deprimida. Inmensamente deprimida. Me sentí sola, como si me hubieran abandonado por segunda vez. Deseché ese sentimiento y me dirigí a la que sería mi casa.

Desde que tenía cuatro años he estado sola, la razón es dolorosa e intenté no recordar. Me prometí a mi misma que no iba a dejar vencer por la tristeza.

Mi casa era linda un poco grande para alguien que vivirá sola, pero no me quejo. Habían tres habitaciones pero solo mandé a acondicionar la mía. Estaba tal y como les dije. Había una gran cama matrimonial en el centro de la habitación, una LCD, cosas que siempre me pregunté como se sentiría tenerlas.

Sólo me senté en la gran cama y me dispuse a ver mi horario para comprar lo que me hacía falta. Casi salto al saber que tenía clases de música tres veces a la semana. Me encantaba la música. Era mi pasión desde siempre y gracias a ella estoy aquí y tengo todo lo que tengo.

El resto de la tarde sólo fui a Port Angeles a comprar lo que hacía falta en la casa: comida, alguna pintura, algunos muebles, nada importante, también los materiales de la escuela.

Llegué a casa exhausta, cuando entré a mi habitación solo me cambié de ropa y cuando sentí el algodón de mi almohada en mi cabeza, me dormí.

Desperté al día siguiente por el sonido de mi alarma que casualmente compré ayer con ganas de matarla por sacarme de mi gran sueño.

Me bañe, y solo me vestí con unos jeans y una blusa sencilla y nada de maquillaje y mi cabello suelto.

Llegué a la escuela en menos de cinco minutos. Sentía la mirada de todos en mí y como lo detestaba. Ang estaba esperándome en el aparcamiento.

- Hola Bella! - saludó entusiasmada- quiero presentarte a mi novio- dijo señalando a un chico un poco más bajo que ella- él es Ben Cheney

- Mucho gusto, Bella- le dije extendiendo mi mano- un placer conocerte, Ang no para de hablar de ti desde que la conocí- dije sonriendo.

- Pues que bueno, por lo menos sé que se acuerda de mí cuando no me ve- dijo sonriendo en dirección a Ang. Parecían que estaban muy enamorados el uno del otro y me alegré por ella.

Vi en la dirección en la estaban los Cullen aparcados ayer pero solo estaban cuatro. El de cabello cobrizo no vino al instituto. Sin embargo una de ellos con cabello negro apuntando a diferentes direcciones, me miraba como si estuviera esperando a que algo pasara. Y me sigo preguntando porqué ellos sienten esa atracción hacia mí. No veo que anden mirando a diferentes personas a largos ratos.

No presté atención y me dirigí a mi clase. No pasó nada en especial ese día pero me tuvo intrigada el porqué de la ausencia de él.

Al día siguiente dirigí mi mirada a la misma dirección en el aparcamiento pero hoy sí estaba ahí, se le notaban menos las ojeras y se veía sereno. Sonó el timbre y al instante salió a flote una sonrisa en mi rostro, mi primera clase de los próximos tres días sería música.

Llegué al aula y ya estaba el profesor ahí esperando a los estudiantes. Estaba que saltaba en mi asiento por esa clase. La casualidad de mi vida fue que Cullen compartía esas clases conmigo también. Por fin el profesor al ver que todos habían llegado se paró de su silla.

-Buenos días jóvenes, bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, yo seré su profesor de música- yo creo que eso todos lo teníamos bien claro- para comenzar me gustaría que si alguno tuviera un talento musical, lo compartiera con sus compañeros y conmigo- no sabía si ofrecerme pero pensé que si después hubieran actividades respecto al tema podría tener problemas

Cuando vi que nadie se paraba me ofrecí- me gustaría participar profesor- todos me miraron

- ¿Cuál es tu talento?- dijo – cantas, bailas, o tocas algún instrumento- preguntó

- ¿Aquí hay algún violín que pueda usar?- la verdad es que hacía y me apasionaban las tres cosas pero decidí que sólo me limitaría a hacer dos.

- Claro, por aquel lado- dijo señalándome una puerta. Al cruzarla fue como mi mejor sueño, había incontables instrumentos, tomé el violín que más me gustó y salí. Al frente de todos había un banco pero preferiría hacerlo parada.

- Profesor, lo haré de pie- asintió con la cabeza. Cullen me estaba mirando, traté de no ponerme nerviosa. Y empecé a tocar.

El violín fue el primer instrumento que aprendí a tocar, según recuerdo, aprendí cuando tenía dos años. Luego de unas notas empecé a cantar una canción que siempre cantaba cuando me sentía perdida, le había llamado Sálvame (Sálvame de rbd)

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar y cuando terminé los abrí. Todos me miraban con sorpresa, el profesor me miraba con algo de cariño, y cuando miré en dirección a Cullen me miraba de una manera que no pude descifrar.

- Canta muy hermoso al igual que toca el violín como nunca antes lo había escuchado- me sentí volar en ese instante- Es usted una mujer muy talentosa.¿ La canción es compuesta por usted?

- Si- respondí con mi mejor sonrisa

- Es una canción muy hermosa. ¿Desde cuando toca el violín y compone canciones?

- Toco el violín desde que tenía dos años- todos miraron sorprendidos- y compongo desde mis cuatro según recuerdo.

El profesor solamente sonrió como si yo le recordara a alguien- Muy bien, puede sentarse- fui a dejar el violín donde estaba. Me quedé viendo lo que había en ese gran salón. Había diferentes clases de violines, guitarras acústicas y eléctricas, una batería, flautas, clarinetes, oboes, de todo.

El timbre sonó y antes de que pudiera salir el profesor me llamó- Van a ver diferentes actividades a lo largo del año, espero que esté interesada y si lo está tendrá su puesto asegurado- cuando salí del aula todos me esperaban afuera y me decían cosas como cantas lindo o quien te enseñó a cantar así por parte de los chicos sal conmigo o no me extraña que cantes hermoso si tú también lo eres los comentarios me abrumaban pero ese día el chisme se corrió en las primeras cuatro horas de colegio y en el descanso conocí a todo el colegio. Fue agradable. Siempre había pensado que ser el núcleo de la gente era horrible pero no todas las personas te querían conocer porque fueras bonita o tuvieras dinero. Conocí a un tal Eric Yorkey, el me hizo reír mucho contándome las ciertas metidas de pata de los profesores. Estuvo agradable.

Al terminar el descanso me dirigí a la clase de biología. Como supuse ahí estaba él, me senté al lado suyo sin decir palabra sin embargo el no pensó igual que yo.

-Hola, lamento no haberme presentado la semana pasada, me llamo Edward Cullen- dijo con una pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa- eres Bella ¿Cierto?

-Sí- respondí seca. No entendía a dónde quería llegar

-Te vi en la clase de música ¿Siempre te ha gustado?

-Si, siempre me ha gustado, desde que tengo uso de razón- cuando lo vi parecía que de verdad quería saber cosas sobre mí. Que extraño.

-¿Dónde estabas antes de llegar aquí?- nadie me había preguntado cosas sobre mi pasado. Tenía que ser precisamente él el que las comenzara.

- Soy procedente de Italia- era verdad yo soy italiana. Pero nunca le vi la gracia que otros le ven.

-¿y porqué te mudaste aquí, a uno de los lugares más lluviosos de los USA después de vivir en un lugar tan soleado? – no quería responder, pero algo me incitaba a hacerlo. Era como si mi cuerpo reaccionara involuntariamente hacia él.

- La verdad no lo sé- respondí sincera- sólo se me vino a la mente cuando quise escoger otro lugar para vivir ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas?

-¿Te molestan?- me miraba como si intentara descifrar algo

-No, pero hace dos días no te mostrabas tan amigable- quería saber cuál era la razón de su cambio en su trato hacia mí. No es como si me importara mucho, no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con alguien de su especie.

Parecía que iba a responder cuando sonó el timbre. Que suerte la del monstruo. Sólo se fue con un – Hasta luego- y huyó como la primera vez.

Al día siguiente también hizo un intento de conversación que, creo yo, era incómodo para ambos, por lo menos, lo era para mí.

A la mañana siguiente estaba repasando una prueba de cálculo junto a mi auto, levanté la vista y ahí estaba la misma mirada de Edward que no podía descifrar. Luego, todo pasó muy rápido.

La camioneta de Tyler entró con gran velocidad al aparcamiento, había estado lloviendo, miré a Edward. Tenía cara de angustia, y luego lo sentí a mi lado. Con su mano derecha me corrió las piernas hacia un lado, y con la izquierda detuvo la camioneta, dejando en ella, la marca de su mano.

Nos miramos por un par de segundos, yo sentí en mi cara la sorpresa. ¿Por qué lo hizo?, él solo me miraba como si intentara decirme algo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

- Sí, estoy bien, sólo quiero irme a casa- todos se estaban acercando hacia nosotros, no quería sus preguntas.

- Primero te llevaré con mi padre- dijo con una cara que decía no acepto un no por respuesta no me sentía bien para discutir así que sólo, nuevamente, me dejé llevar.

Llegamos al hospital de Forks y me atendieron tan rápidamente como si me hubiera estrellado en auto o algo así. Me pusieron en una camilla y una enfermera prácticamente me revisó. Estaba a punto de reclamarle a Edward que me dejara irme, cuando el doctor Cullen entró a la sala donde estábamos.

Al mirar su cara, se me hizo extrañamente familiar, pero estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto.

- Isabella Swan- asentí.

-Solo Bella- me practicó unos cuantos exámenes mientras trataba de recordar dónde lo había visto. No encontré ese tal recuerdo.

- Tuviste suerte, pudiste haber quedado peor, estás bien, ya te puedes ir- me sentí feliz pero no lo demostré. Sin embargo me pregunté porqué el doctor Cullen, entre tantos empleos, escogió precisamente el que iba en contra de su naturaleza. No me pareció lógico.

Cuando me dispuse a irme, Cullen me siguió por detrás en silencio. En el aparcamiento giré hacia dónde milagrosamente estaba aparcado mi auto. Pensé que Edward coger otro rumbo pero no fue así. Me sostuvo el brazo cuando iba hacia el asiento del conductor y lo miré con cara de WTF.

-He hecho un gran esfuerzo por mantenerte viva, por favor, trata de valorarlo, yo conduzco- iba cada ves más sorprendida por su conducta. Cuando entramos me miró con cara sorprendida- lindo auto- dijo y cuando arrancó parecía otra persona. Una persona más relajada, disfrutaba de la velocidad.

-¿Tus padres se enojarán porque te lleve a casa?-y aquí vamos

- No tengo padres- susurre. Esa era una verdad a medias. Al instante supo que metió la pata

- Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal- cambió de tema- ¿Dónde vives?- le dí mi dirección y el resto del trayecto me hizo preguntas de mí. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Tu flor favorita? ¿Tu cumpleaños? No me molestaban, al contrario, cada ves me sentía más y más atraída y me asustaba.

Cuando llegamos sólo dijo Hasta mañana y se fue. Esa fue la primera ves que soñé con Edward Cullen.

La mañana del siguiente día pasó rápidamente. En el receso estaba con Ang, miré en dirección a la mesa de los Cullen, Edward no estaba. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ang dijo

- Edward Cullen te está mirando desde aquella mesa-. Mire en la dirección en la que había señalado con la cabeza, y efectivamente ahí estaba diciéndome con su dedo índice que me acercara. Levanté una ceja y respondió sonriéndome torcidamente. Casi hipnotizada, me despedí de Ángela y me dirigí a su encuentro.

- ¿Pasarías el receso conmigo?- exclamó sonriéndome de la misma manera. Me senté en frente de él.

-¿A qué se debe la invitación?- pregunté. Estaba nerviosa. Últimamente me sentía así en su presencia.

- Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo ¿No puedo?- me sonrojé- Y de paso invitarte a salir el sábado-. Sentí que se pasaba de la línea y no soporté más.

- ¿Me acompañarías a dar un paseo por el bosque?- Asintió. Quería salir de dudas de una vez por todas, y para hacerlo, tenía que sincerarme desde el fondo.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente, lo encaré y fui directa.

- Sé lo que eres- al parecer él presentía que iba a pasar esto, pero no de esta forma. Se mantuvo sereno.

-Si lo que piensas es cierto, entonces dime ¿Qué soy?- preguntó con cierto aire de arrogancia en el rostro.- Dilo, no te escucho- apremió.

- Eres un vampiro- se lo dije con mi mejor cara de póker.

- Muy bien, ahora dime ¿De qué me alimento?- dijo con el mismo rostro arrogante.

- No me harías daño

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?

- Si lo hubieras querido, no me hubieras salvado en aquella ocasión, ni estuvieras discutiendo tranquilamente conmigo, simplemente ya estarías tomando lo que, según tú, sería tuyo- respondí con confianza. Eran cosas que había pensado.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo haré en este preciso instante? No es como si pudieras escapar- recorrió toda la cuadra en menos de un segundo. Lo sentí detrás de mí y giré levemente sorprendida- o pudieras defenderte- arrancó un árbol de raíz para estrellarlo con otro- me mantuve serena. Él parecía fuera de sí pero al ver que nada me parecía fuera de lo normal, se desesperó- ¿A caso no comprendes en lo que te estás metiendo?

- Sí lo hago, pero no son solo tú o tu familia las únicas personas con secretos peligrosos. Hay mucha gente que también los tiene, yo incluyéndome- me miraba impaciente esperando a que continuara- no es todo lo que tengo que decirte pero te informo que mi padre es un vampiro- estaba sorprendido- si te preguntas desde cuándo lo sé, lo hago desde que los vi en mi primer día de clases. He estado metida en este mundo desde siempre. Quisiera contarte el reto el sábado si no te molesta.

-¿Porqué me dijiste que no tenías a tus padres cuando es mentira?

- Es una verdad a medias. Como dije mis repuestas te las daré el sábado pero a mí me urge saber ¿Por qué?- comprendió todo lo que quería decir con ese porqué. Sólo se acercó hacia donde estaba y me acarició la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

-Hay una respuesta corta y una larga, te daré la corta y el sábado la larga- seguía con su palma en mi mejilla- mi respuesta es que te has convertido en poco tiempo en mi razón de existencia, no hubiera soportado haberte perdido y hubiera preferido incumplir mis reglas a dejar que te pasase algo- no sabía como reaccionar, así que actué por instinto.

Lo miré a los ojos y traté de transmitirle con esa mirada todos los sentimientos que me atravesaban en ese momento. Él pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, y yo los míos por su cuello mientras él iba inclinándose.

Y luego sentir sus fríos labios contra los míos.


	4. Mi Pasado

Mi Pasado

Fue un beso lento, sin prisas y tierno. Fue perfecto. Nos besamos hasta que me falto la respiración. Sonreía como estúpida, ambos lo hacíamos, Edward unió nuestras frentes y sólo nos miramos a los ojos.

El timbre nos sacó de nuestra burbuja mandándonos al mundo real, al mundo donde estábamos en la escuela y Baj! Lo odiaba. Estaba perfectamente donde estaba, en los brazos de mi dios griego. Hice una mueca de desagrado.

- Rayos, odio el tiempo- casi grité separándome. Él reía entredientes como tratando de contenerse. Me atrajo hacia él y me dio un beso corto. Y de nuevo pasó. Quedé en el Edén con Adán y Eva, jugando con crías de leones.

- Te amo- dije con el corazón en la mano. A él le brillaban los ojos, me sonrió cálidamente.

- Tú eres mi vida- se limitó a decirme.

Me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a clase. Como esperaba todos nos voltearon a ver cuando entramos y en nuestras manos entrecruzadas. El profesor no estaba así que entramos como si nada hubiera pasado.

En la salida de mi clase de Educación Física, él me esperaba en la puerta, me sonrió. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él, apareció un engendro del universo enfrente de mí.

- Hola Bella- dijo entusiasta Mike. Traté de poner un sonrisa en mi rostro que el chico, al parecer, creyó verdadera- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien y a ti, todos han sido muy amables conmigo, gracias por preguntar- se me estaba acercando mucho. De reojo vi que Edward parecía quererle abrir un hoyo negro en el centro del cerebro de Mike.

-Me alegro. Sabes Bella… desde que te vi aquel día no he parado de pensar en ti- oh no. Edward lo va a matar- y me preguntaba si saldrías conmigo el sábado- suspire. ¿Por qué algunos hombres son tan idiotas, que no ve que no me cae bien?

-Lo siento Mike- Edward se acercaba- pero ya tengo una cita el sábado-le dije más fresca que una lechuga. No me preocupaba que se decepcionara, así era mejor. No quería que este chico pasara todos y cada uno de los días pidiéndome citas. Era desagradable.

-¿En serio? ¿Y con quien irás?-Edward estaba detrás de él pero Mike estaba ocupado coqueteándome para darse cuenta. Lo miré conteniendo mis ganas de reír.

-Conmigo- dijo Edward. Mike pegó un brinco al darse cuenta con quien estaba "compitiendo"

- Pues me alegro por ti Bella, nos vemos luego- y huyó en todo el sentido de la palabra. No me pude contener más y exploté. Creo que mis risas se escucharon en toda la cuadra. Cuando me calmé, miré a Edward quien me miraba con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa.

- Me alegra que te divierta el show de Newton de todos los días, el pobre casi nunca consigue el sí- se burló

-No me puedo imaginar la razón- contesté siguiéndole la corriente. Mientras íbamos al aparcamiento, escuchaba como todos comentaban sobre nosotros pero no les preste atención porque estaba en mi burbuja personal. Llegué a ver a Ang en el auto de Ben y me hizo señas de que me llamaría le contesté con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Pensé que Edward se iba en su auto pero no estaba. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto de mi auto. No estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos.

-Quisiera acompañarte a tu casa si no te molesta- sonreí ampliamente

Llegamos a casa y en menos de un parpadeo estaba abriéndome la puerta, nunca había sonreído tanto como hoy, que yo recuerde. Entramos y empecé a cocinar. Él me esperaba en la sala sentado en el sofá y me abrió lo brazos invitándome a acercarme. Me senté en su regazo y me abrazó, nos quedamos así por unos minutos.

-A veces quisiera que el tiempo no pasara tan rápido-comente

-Comparto el sentimiento aunque supongo que el tiempo tiene un significado levemente diferente al tuyo- dijo indiferente. Me miró y sonrió- ¿Cuántas preguntas cruzan por tu cabeza?-me había descubierto.

-Unas dos mil, nada fuera de lo normal-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pregunta lo que quieras

-Mmm, ok ¿Cuántos años tienes?- siempre quise preguntarle eso a un vampiro. ¿Quién mejor que el hombre que me quita el sueño?

-Tengo 109 años-contestó mirando mi reacción pero yo solo estaba más que curiosa, quería saber todo sobre él.

-¿Cuándo naciste, dónde, de qué color son tus ojos originales, tu nombre biológico, el nombre de tus padres?-creo que soné como si le estuviera preguntando el secreto de la paz mundial.

-Hey, con calma- dijo riendo- nací el 20 de junio de 1901 en Chicago, tenía ojos verdes, me llamo Edward Anthony Masen, mis padres fueron Edward y Elizabeth Masen.

-¿Cómo te uniste a tu familia actual, cuándo, por qué? Cuéntame sobre todos ellos- y así seguimos a lo largo de la tarde, yo preguntando lo que me venía a la cabeza y el contestando. Me encantó. Hasta que alrededor de las once solté un bostezo y al instante sentí que estaba recostada en mi cama.

-Debería irme ya, necesitas descansar- no quería que se fuera

Le dije con mi dedo que se acercara. Quedó sentado en la cama. Seguí diciéndole con mi dedo que se acercara hasta que nuestros labios quedaron completamente unidos. Comenzó siendo un beso suave pero luego no fui conciente de nada y el beso fue subiendo de tono y no se cuanto tiempo después, sentí a Edward sobre mí. Creo en el algún momento entre caricias, su cerebro hizo clic y se separó casi saltando de la cama ambos respirando agitadamente.

-No debo perder el control contigo- dijo serio de espaldas

-Quédate, por favor –le pedí. Se volvió hacia mí y se recostó conmigo en la cama y me recosté sobre su pecho. Luego, escuché una tonada muy hermosa, parecía una canción de cuna y no sé en qué momento, escuchándola, me dormí.

Al día siguiente desperté sola y cuando me disponía a bajar de la cama sentí una hoja en mi mano.

Fui a casa a cambiarme. Me hubiera gustado verte despertar.

Eres adorable cuando duermes

Te Amo

Edward

Sólo sonreí como una estúpida locamente enamorada. Salí de mi cama y cuando terminé mi rápido desayuno, fui a la escuela. El resto de la semana solamente hablamos de cosas triviales.

El viernes por la noche estaba más que nerviosa. Jamás me había abierto al tema de mi pasado, para mí era muy doloroso recordarlo. Sin querer, aquellos llegaron. Recuerdo todos los días y noches en que no tenía que comer. Las primeras noches en las que no tuve donde dormir. Era algo exhaustivo. Recuerdo que cuando tenía alrededor de nueve años me caí, pero algún tiempo después cuando bajé la mirada me dí cuenta que estaba sangrando. Fue una noche realmente larga contando que tuve que caminar casi tres km para llegar al hospital.

No quise seguir recordado, y con un gran dolor en el pecho, me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté cuando sentí un poco de calor en mi rostro. .Ser. Me levanté a la carrera y miré por la ventana ¡Salió el sol! Y luego recordé que día era hoy. Como dije: .Ser. Casi corrí a bañarme y me puse lo primero que encontré. Unos jeans oscuros, y una blusa azul, las converse y una chamarra blanca. Luego de unos minutos mientras desayunaba, escuché el timbre.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi dios griego personal.

-Hola- dijo y soltó una pequeña risita por lo bajo- vamos a juego

Había estado muy ocupada observando su rostro que no me había dado cuenta. Sonreí de vuelta.

-¿Nos vamos?- asintió sonriente. Tomé mi chamarra, que estaba encima del sofá, y nos fuimos en su auto. Viajamos en un cómodo silencio.

-¿Adónde iremos?- era algo que me tenía intrigada desde hace algún tiempo.

-Es un lugar al que me gusta ir cuando quiero estar solo- respondió algo pensativo.

Continuamos avanzando hasta llegar a los límites de Forks y aparcamos en la entrada de un bosque. Había imaginado muchos escenarios pero este había sido el último.

-¿Iremos por el bosque?- pregunté algo nerviosa. No era como si fuera torpe ni nada pero el bosque no me traía gratos recuerdos.

-Sí- noté que se iba poniendo algo nervioso- ¿Hay algún problema con ello?- me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza. No estaba segura de cómo saldría mi voz si hablaba.

Caminamos un largo tramo. No fue tan malo. Cuando sentía que iba a caer, Edward me sostenía el brazo con una sonrisa burlona, me soltaba y seguíamos caminando.

- Ya estamos llegando- ¡Aleluya!- ¿Puedes ver aquel resplandor?- Forcé mis ojos pero ni así pude ver nada. Negué con la cabeza- Deberías comprar lentes. La visión te está fallando- lo fulminé con la mirada y eso lo divirtió más. Me limité a ignorarlo y seguir caminando. Un poco después divisé la luz de la que me hablaba. Cada vez la veía más cerca y empecé a caminar más rápido. Cuando llegué, casi muero cuando dejé de respirar por lo que veía. Era un hermoso prado con todo tipo de flores: lilas, fresias, de todo. Era precioso. Esperé ver a Edward detrás de mí, pero me miraba desde la sombra de un árbol.

- Ven- casi grité y fui por él, pero con su mano me pidió que aguardar un instante y esperé.

Cuando salió, el prado se quedó del tamaño de una hormiga en comparación con Edward. Parecía que tenía pequeños diamantes incrustados en todo su cuerpo, era sorprendente. Sé que debería haberme sorprendido un poco más, pero me sentía extrañamente familiarizada, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, pero le resté importancia.

Se colocó a mi lado y se recostó sobre la hierba cerrando los ojos. Vi que movía los labios un poco, y cuando le pregunté, me respondió que cantaba para sí mismo.

Me puse a trazar las formas de las venas de su mano y brazo, y cuando la iba a girar, él mismo lo hizo, a su velocidad, me sentí exactamente igual que hace un rato: familiarizada y era extraño.

-Sabes… hoy es sábado- dijo en tono insinuante. No en mala manera, sino como para recordarme algo. Me alarmé.

-Lo sé- susurré- haz las preguntas que quieras

-Quisiera que me contaras tu historia, me parece extraño que no hayas salido corriendo- solté una risita.

-Ni yo misma lo entiendo- respiré hondo-bien, te contaré mi historia, pero te advierto que no es feliz- se sentó frente a mí prestándome atención.

Respiré hondo unas dos veces y comencé:

- Mi nombre es Isabella, nací en algún lugar de Italia. Te sonará extraño pero no recuerdo muchas cosas sobre mí. Eso incluye el nombre de mis padres e incluso mi apellido, como si hubiera tenido un shock tan grande que gran parte de mi memoria se borró. Lo único que sé es que mi padre es uno de los tuyos y físicamente no recuerdo muy bien, es como ver una imagen distorsionada. Sé que es uno de los tuyos porque, según recuerdo, sus ojos son rojos. Rojo borgoña.

Fui feliz mis primeros cuatro años como cualquier niña común y corriente pero siéndote sincera esa niña era muy diferente a lo que tienes en frente. Mi familia era poderosa económicamente y me compraban todo lo que quería, por más caro que fuero sólo lo pedía y en menos de un parpadeo lo tenía. A mi juicio, era muy vanidosa y caprichosa para tener cuatro años. Un día mi padre me tomó de la mano me llevó a "dar un paseo"- dije haciendo comillas con las manos- no nos alejamos demasiado. Luego dijo que esperara ahí porque había recibido una llamada urgente de no sé quién, pero que regresaba en un par de minutos. Esperé y Esperé. Habíamos salido de casa al mediodía y calculo que para ese momento eran las seis de la tarde. Seguí esperando pero nunca regresó- susurraba mirando a la nada y sentía algo cálido en mis mejillas. Estaba llorando. Edward me abrazó y me secó las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos. Ignorándolas seguí- recuerdo que mi madre era hermosa, mas no sé en qué forma. No recuerdo su físico, pero mi mente siempre ha tenido grabado ese detalle. También recuerdo que, en pocas palabras me odiaba- se me estaba quebrando a voz- Era como si hubiera sido una niña no planeada y llegué a sentir mucho rencor hacia ella. Ahora, la odio por todo lo que me hizo pasar- suspiré.

En fin, luego que acepté finalmente que él no vendría, quise regresar yo sola a la casa o debería decir mansión. Pero ellos ya no estaban. Me asomé por una pequeña ventana ubicada en la cocina en la parte de atrás, pero no había nada. Todo se lo llevaron. Quise entrar pero no pude. Ninguna puerta abría. No podía creerlo, me dejaron sola, sin comida, ropa o techo donde vivir o siquiera dinero para buscar donde pasar la noche. Nada. Pero eso no me importaba en ese momento, lo que más me dolía era quien se había ido. En algún momento no pude soportarlo más y rompí a llorar. Lloré mucho, no sé por cuanto tiempo, pudieron ser horas o días pero me daba igual. Mi vida daba igual porque ya no sentía ni razonaba. Sólo sabía que lo que más amaba, me había abandonado.

**Hola!**

**Espero que les guste la historia. Es la primera que hago. Porfis si creen que algo está mal o fuera de lugar por favor díganmelo.**

**La historia apenas comienza, pobre Bella como sufre.**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviws Reviews Reviews Reviews **


	5. Teoría Neuronática

Teoría Neuronática

Él continuaba escuchándome en silencio, mientras yo seguía desahogándome por primera vez en mis 17 años.

-Cerca de dónde vivíamos, vivía una señora que tenía unos 40 años. Cuando mis padres no estaban, ella me invitaba a su casa. Su nombre es Reneé. Ese día, ella iba pasando en frente de la casa cuando me vio llorar, me recogió, me alojó en su casa, y me explicó todo cuanto sabía. Ella había nos había visto a él y a mí cuando salimos de" paseo". Una hora después, relató, mi madre había empacado todo de una manera extrañamente rápida. Sin embargo nunca se hubiera imaginado que se iban a ir así de la nada y sin mí como si fuera un pañuelo- reí sin una pizca de alegría- Siempre me he considerado una persona muy independiente, así que, cuando salía de la escuela, limpiaba, para poder sí ganar dinero, más nunca lo gastaba. Pasaron los años y quise hacer más. Pedía trabajo en los restaurantes y continuaba ahorrando. Hace unos años en mi antigua escuela, hicieron una actividad donde exponías tu talento, siempre me ha gustado bailar, así que inscribí. Reneé me ayudó a comprar mi vestuario y participé. Lo que no sabía era que había gente importante. Cuando terminó el concurso, un señor se me acercó y dijo:

- Señorita muy buenos días. Mi nombre es Henry Jones y trabajo para disquera Sony. Me preguntaba si estaría dispuesta a trabajar con nosotros en los bailes y coreografías o hasta videos de artistas como Beyonce, Rihanna o Shakira. La estuve observando, y tiene usted mucho talento. ¿Acepta?- No lo podía creer y no lo pensé dos veces.

- Claro que sí, acepto- El señor, amable, me sonrió y me citó. A partir de la siguiente semana, prácticamente, todo fue color de rosa. Asistía a mis clases y luego por las tardes trabajaba, pero con la diferencia de que sí me gustaba. Yo misma empecé a comprarme mis cosas porque cuando no estaba Reneé, su prometido en ese entonces, no me dejaba entrar a la casa. Como no tenía dónde ir, caminaba sin rumbo hasta que era la hora de ir a la escuela. Sólo me dejaba entrar para cambiarme y recoger mis cosas de la escuela.

-¿Nunca le dijiste nada a Reneé?- negué-¿Por qué?

-Porque sabía que si lo decía, iba a traerle problemas con él, y consideraba que ya tenía suficientes conmigo- asintió como si estuviera sopesando algo y me animó a continuar.

-En esos días tomaba mucho café, porque, sumándole que no dormía nada en días, terminaba con un cansancio físico horrible, pero no tenía importancia para mí.

Más adelante, le pedí a Reneé que me abriera tres cuentas de ahorro bancarias. La primera era para un auto, siempre había querido tener uno. La segunda, para una casa para mí solita- dije con un gran tono y sonrisa infantiles. Él tiró una carcajada - y la tercera, para mis estudios, mi ropa, mi comida, y todo lo demás. Lo hizo, y cuando consideré que lo que tenía era suficiente, busqué en Internet un lugar bien lejos de Italia, así que escogí Estados Unidos, luego salió un pequeño documental de un pueblo llamado Forks. Nunca había vivido en un lugar con pocas personas, así que probé ¡Y aquí estamos!

- ¿Cómo es que descubriste lo que era él?

- Porque a través de todos estos años, he recibido muchos acechos por parte de vampiros, pero cuando ya era la hora de la estocada final, huían como si en verdad yo fuera la vampira- ante eso se estremeció aunque no lo decía en serio- y ellos los humanos. Nunca me lo he podido explicar. ¿Tú sí?- pregunté a modo de broma para aligerar el ambiente.

-Claro- dijo como si fuera obvio- eres tan bonita que tanto ellos como yo pensamos que es un desperdicio sacar a alguien como tú de nuestro bello mundo- respondió. Aunque hablaba a modo de burla, en sus ojos todavía había una mezcla de sentimientos, amor, preocupación y algo de rencor hasta odio.

-Ay que tierno gracias- dije burlona- ¿Hay algo más en tu innnnnnnnnnnnnnnnmensa cabezota que quieras preguntarme?

-No, ya estoy satisfecho. Por hoy- rodé los ojos

-Bueno, me toca a mí.

-¿Qué cosa?-Que buena memoria tienen los vampiros. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Creo que era algo así como las preguntas…. Tal vez sean las preguntas…. Las preguntas o algo por el estilo….

-Ya ya. Entendí. Las preguntas. ¿Qué quieres saber? Ya todo lo sabes

-Quiero saber porqué te rehúsas a seguir a tu naturaleza. No me malinterpretes, me encanta que lo hagas, pero me gustaría saber la razón.

-Porque a pesar de que al principio no te importa nada excepto tus instintos, luego entendí el daño que le hacía a los demás y que eso me convertía en un monstruo y no quiero serlo.- me mordí el labio y asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué cuando tenías la oportunidad no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me mataste?- susurré. Alzó la mirada hacia mí y tiró una risita algo triste.

- No te negaré que al principio lo quise hacer. Si no hubiera sido por los años de práctica en abstinencia, no me hubiera podido controlar de esa manera. Llegué a imaginar mil y un maneras diferentes de acabar contigo. Pero mi pequeño lado racional me gritaba que no podía arruinar por una chiquilla humana todo lo que Carlisle y yo habíamos construido.

Luego de la clase de biología cambie de auto con Carlisle y partí directo a Alaska. Era increíble como, respirando el aire fresco, una persona me podía hacer perder la razón de esa manera después de años y años de caminar entre los humanos. Y luego empecé a extrañar mi vida en Forks con mi familia y me dije que no iba a dejar a todo lo que amaba por una insignificante humana. Así que cacé más de lo normal y regresé.

Me convencí de que te trataría como si fueras cualquier otra humana, pero al pasar los días era como si tuvieras alguna fuerza de atracción. Ver como manipulabas tu cabello, cuando te mordías el labio cuando estabas nerviosa y tu olor. Todos los días me golpeaban con la misma intensidad que el primero. Poco a poco me dí cuenta que aquello no era una simple atracción y no era nada que hubiera sentido antes. Cuando leí en la mente de Alice lo de la camioneta de Tyler… Luego pensé en cincuenta excusas diferentes por lo iba a hacer, pero lo pensé luego. En ese momento solamente pensé: Ella no.

Lo que trato de decirte es que cambiaste mi existencia, que ahora lo eres todo para mí, que echaría todo por la borda por estar contigo, que lo principal para mí ahora es tu seguridad y felicidad. Que jamás hubiera soportado o soportaría estar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que algo malo te pasará. Que ahora eres mi razón para seguir con vida- sentí que en cualquier momento lloraría.

Pero lo más importante es que me enamoré de ti. Que te amo más que a nadie que haya conocido o conozca. Que te amo más de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar amar a alguien- dicho y hecho… Estaba llorando como una magdalena pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Sin medir mis actos, me lancé a sus brazos.

Cuando reaccioné, pensé que se sentiría incómodo por el aroma y traté de alejarme. Pero él no me dejó hacerlo. Tiró una risita por lo bajo.

-Si hubiera sabido que reaccionarías así, te lo hubiera dicho hace mucho tiempo- me sonrojé-Espero que la explicación larga te haya dejado sin dudas respecto a lo que significas para mí. Por cierto, te amo.

- Y yo a ti- y luego nos besamos. Pasamos un largo rato acostados sobre la suave hierba. Solamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Perdí la noción del tiempo, solo pensaba en el hombre a mi lado.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado quién es tu padre?- susurró mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello. Suspiré.

-No sabes cuántas veces lo he hecho. Pero a la vez me da miedo saber. Y le tengo miedo al rechazo.

-Me gustaría que conozcas a mi familia.

-¡¿Qué?¿Tan pronto? ¿Ellos no se van a enojar o incomodar teniendo a alguien como yo en su casa?

-¿Cómo así como tú? ¿Una humana? No… ¿Cuál es el problema? Además, ellos ya lo saben todo.

-¡¿Todo? Me das la impresión de que eres bastante abierto a la familia…

- No puedes esperar más de una familia con un lector de mentes y una médium incluidos. No hay secretos de por medio. Nunca.

-¿Y si no les gusto?

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- asentí. El muy estúpido se empezó a reír de mí. Puse una mueca de disgusto- Hey no te enojes. Pensé que lo que te preocupaba era entrar a una casa "embrujada"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-¿Por qué eso me iba a preocupar?

- La pregunta es ¿Por qué no te preocupa? Y si me preguntas, tengo una teoría.- Enarqué una ceja.

- Así… cuéntame tu teoría entonces-dije animándolo con la mano.

-Mi teoría es que anoche te caíste de la cama y eso ha provocado un daño irreparable en las pocas neuronas de tu pequeño cerebro.

-Ah!-exclamé con ironía- así que ahora soy una descerebrada… ¡Pues bien! Lo acepto, siempre supe que había algo dañado en mí. ¿Pero sabes algo?-me observaba burlón y se veía que contenía una carcajada.- tú eres más raro que yo. Maniático traumatizado lector de mentes.-no pudo aguantarlo más. Se rió tanto que inexplicablemente cayó al piso mientras yo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Puede que sea verdad- dijo cuando se calmó- pero así me amas.

- Exactamente. Yo también sé que me amas aunque no tenga cerebro.-dije con un tono infantil. Estalló en carcajadas de nuevo.

-¿Entonces?- lo miré interrogativa- ¿Conocerás a mi familia?

-Sí. Pero llévame antes de que me arrepienta

-Bueno… si las cosas son así entonces móntate en mi espalda.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, móntate en mi espalda. Te mostraré mi modo de andar por el bosque.

-Hey! Aguarda un momento. ¿Vas a correr?- asintió sonriente-¿Conmigo en tu espalda?-volvió a asentir- Bueno, espero que sepas lo que haces. No pretendo morir estrellada a un árbol por la descoordinación de un vampiro loco.-rió un poco.

-No creo que nos estrellemos contra un árbol sin que él, salga herido en el intento- dijo con superioridad. Lo fulminé con la mirada y luego, en silencio, me monté a su espalda.

Cuando estuve lista, empezó a correr. ¡Qué digo correr! Prácticamente pasaba volando por el bosque. Fue algo grandioso quitando el miedo de que alguna rama me quebrara el brazo. Mientras corría se me ocurrió preguntarle.

-¿Cómo es que no nos estrellamos con los árboles o ramas si vamos como caballo desbocado?

-Digamos que tengo mejores reflejos que tú- respondió sin mirarme.

-Engreído

-Gracias-continuamos en silencio unos minutos más hasta que paramos. Era increíble que un viaje que nos llevó horas en la mañana, nos llevara unos cuantos minutos. Sin embargo, mientras él corría, llegué a pensar que un humano normal no le haría bien correr de esa manera. En cambio me sentí como si hiciera eso todos los días o sería mejor decir, que me sentía en casa.

-¿Estimulante verdad?

-La verdad es que si…-dije como s no fuera la gran cosa-para mí fue estimulantemente terrorífico.

-Eres una miedosa-le saqué la lengua- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-Sip, claro, ya no puedo retrasar la hora de mi juicio final.

**Hola mis amores!**

**Aki les dejo otro capi. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que les puede parecer algo retorcida la historia pero ¡DENME UNA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡LES PROMETO QUE NO SE VAN A ARREPENTIR! Fiuuuuu. Esto de rogar es difícil jejeje ´**

**Les prometo que a medida que pase la historia todo se va a ir volviendo más clarito que el agua embotellada.**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews **

**¿Creen que me merezco un review?**


	6. Su familia, arroz y ¿Pollo Agridulce?

Su familia, arroz y… ¿Pollo agridulce?

Nos montamos en su auto. Yo eufóricamente nerviosa, y él, más fresco que una lechuga recién lavada. ¡¿Es que el mundo no puede ser más injusto? ¡¿Cómo es posible que él, viendo mi situación, pueda estar sereno? Así… yo sé la respuesta… ¡Tengo el jodido universo en mi contra!

En fin… haciendo de lado mis quejas, todo iba de viento en popa. Edward que por ningún motivo existente me dejó conducir por lo que él llama mis bajos reflejos con una mano conducía y la otra estaba firmemente entrelazada con la mía, y yo no cabía de gozo. Me sentía como las muchachas de las novelas a las que le dan su primer beso y quieren gritar: ¡Estoy enamorada! Tenía sintonizada en la radio una emisora de viejos éxitos. Cuando vivía con Reneé, hubieron ocasiones en que ella ponía esta clase de canciones y, ¿Quieren saber cual era mi salida del calvario deprimente? Era la tarea, hacer música, lectura, cualquier cosa que se me ocurriese. Pensé que todo eso lo había dejado con Reneé… pero esto… esto era el colmo. Y lo más curioso era que Edward se sabía la letra completa.

- Hey deveritas estas viejo. ¿Cómo así que un muchacho como tú, lindo… joven… anda escuchando a mujeres quejándose lastimeramente de cuando el novio las dejó?- pregunté para romper el silencio. Él sólo se rió. Su risa era hermosa. Si alguna vez quedaba inconsciente y escuchaba su risa, pensaría que había llegado al cielo.

- Todas las canciones de mi tiempo no se tratan sólo de mujeres amorosamente abandonadas- respondió con aire divertido.

-Eso te lo concedo. Ellas también cantan sobre su orgullo al no entristecerse por el abandono de su novio, cuando en realidad quieren llorar hasta que se le sequen los ojos- Edward sonrió negando con la cabeza- Y te digo algo. Es bastante patético.

-¿No te voy a poder sacar esa idea de la cabeza verdad?- negué con la cabeza.

-Yo sé lo que escucho niño. Estas mujeres componían canciones en sus noches de melancolía.

-Parece que tienes un oído perjudicado por la edad, Bella.

-Nop. La verdad es que tengo un excelente oído. Tocar un instrumento musical tiene sus ventajas. Y yo no estoy vieja, soy mucho más joven que tu tatara nieto, puedo asegurar- él no le prestaba mucha atención respecto al tema de su edad. Al contrario, se veía como si por primera ves hubiera ido al psicólogo luego de un trauma.

-¿Solamente tocas el violín?- whoa eso no me lo esperaba.

- Toco el violín y la guitarra

-¿Por qué en la demostración en la clase de música escogiste tocar el violín?

-El violín siempre ha parecido para mí, un instrumento de escape.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Cuando siento que estoy muy nerviosa, el violín me relaja Cuando no sé como expresarte algo, lo hago por medio del violín. Es como si te pidiera salvación. Que me saques del hoyo negro en que me encuentro. Para mí eso es el violín.

-¿Y te sentías nerviosa en ese entonces?- parecí algo shockeado por mi explicación.

- Sí. Mucho. En mis escuelas anteriores nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener amigos porque siempre era la trabajadora manual y además nunca tenía tiempo para hacer amistades. En los ratos libres, dormía o estudiaba, en los demás, estaba en alguna clase o trabajando. Y luego llegar ahí sin saber que hacer o decir cuando al fin había llegado la hora, era muy abrumador.

-Vaya. Yo nunca me he sentido así. Cada vez que llego a un instituto diferente, es la misma rutina. Llegamos, cuchicheos, quien es más lindo, y luego ignorancia hacia los humanos hasta que llegue el día de la graduación y la hora de mudarnos. Otra vez.

-Supongo que no es tan malo. Por lo menos tus hermanos han estado en cada una de las veces en que cambian de ambiente, a diferencia de mí. Siempre fuimos Reneé y yo. Nadie más- lo último lo dije casi en un susurro. Desvió la mirada del camino y me miró con ternura.

-Ya lo sabes… jamás ocurrirá de nuevo- besó el dorso de mi mano que tenía sujeta- te lo prometo- le regalé una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo sé.

Luego de eso, seguimos avanzando en un cómodo silencio. Fui divisando un camino por el bosque, y más adelante, la vi.

Era una enorme mansión en medio del bosque. Rodeada de hermosos pinos cuidadosamente colocados. Tenía una pared lateral totalmente de vidrio. Era de una mezcla de blancos, colores caoba y dorados. Era hermoso.

Se estacionó en frente de la entrada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba él, abriéndome la puerta del auto. Me sonrojé un poco.

- Gracias- susurré bajito.

- No hay de qué ¿Estás lista?

-No, pero adelante- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude sacar. Cuando abrió la puerta, me di cuenta de algo. La casa era mejor por dentro en todo sentido. Estaba finamente decorada, con las proporciones correctas. Creo que todos los que estaban en la casa se dieron cuenta de mi asombro.

-Pensé que todo iba a ser, como decirlo, más oscuro ¿quizás?- rió bajito

- No es como si no supieras identificar lo real con lo imaginario.¿Realmente pensabas tú que iba a simular dormir por todo el día metido en un ataúd, mientras me pierdo de las maravillas de nuestro mundo? No, no lo creo – dijo con aire irónico.

-Está bien señor dramático, ya estamos aquí. A lo que vinimos- dije sintiendo una extraña sensación de repentino entusiasmo. Edward me miraba divertido en lo que escuché un carraspeo detrás de mí. Giré como por acto reflejo. Detrás de mí parecía que estaba toda la familia reunida.

-¡Jesús!- exclamé por el susto

-Jesús no... Sólo somos nosotros- repuso el más fornido de todos. El se acercó hacia mí- mi nombre es Emmet- dijo brindándome una gran sonrisa. Luego señaló a la rubia que más parecía diosa que un ser terrenal- ella es mi pareja, su nombre es Rosalie- ella sólo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo- me alegra que por fin nuestro Eddy haya encontrado su media piedra- me reí un poco.

- También yo, créeme- él sí se rió como le dio la gana. Se me acercó el doctor que me atendió en el hospital.

-Supongo que me recuerdas. ¿Cómo vas con lo golpes?- dijo mirándome cálidamente

-Claro que lo recuerdo doctor Cullen. Y ya casi no me duelen

-Dime Carlisle- me presentó a la mujer a su lado. Ella tenía una cara en forma de corazón con un cabello de un color entre caoba y miel- ella es mi esposa Esme- ella adelantó un paso, me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Un gusto conocerte cariño. Edward nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti

- Entonces espero que hayan sido cosas buenas- dije mirando de reojo a Edward quien se veía como si estuviera algo… ¿avergonzado?

-Claro que sí. Prácticamente eres su pollo agridulce en el arroz de su vida- casi gritó Emmet. Ahí sí que no pude aguantar más. Estallé en risas con los demás siguiéndome. Excepto Edward, que miraba con cara de asesino a su hermano.

-Nunca puedes cerrar la boca verdad- dijo en un medio siseo.

-Solamente estaba siéndole sincero a mi nueva hermana. De una forma diferente y original. ¿Cuál es el problema?- Todos seguíamos en las mismas condiciones. Cuando me tranquilicé, Edward me veía como si lo hubiera traicionado o algo así. Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura para tranquilizarlo.

-Oye, ni que fuera tan serio,¿que quieres que diga? A mí me halagó la forma en que Emmet expuso lo que pensaba.

-Pues la verdad es que fue un terrible pensamiento

-¿Por qué? A mi me gusta el pollo agridulce-todos rieron nuevamente, él incluido. La que parecía una duende se me acercó. Ella tenía el cabello a la altura de la nuca, apuntando hacia diferentes direcciones y era negro como el carbón.

-Mi nombre es Alice- me dio un gran abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla- estoy segura de que seremos buenas amigas, es un placer conocerte- supe al instante que sería cierto que nos íbamos a llevar bien.

-El mío igual

-Él es mi esposo Jasper, lo perdonarás por no venir a saludarte, pero es el más reciente en nuestra costumbre- señaló con su mano al muchacho del cabello color miel, que me miraba con un rostro de disculpa.

-De verdad lo siento- dijo él en el volumen exacto que mis oídos eran capaces de captar.

- No hay problema, no te preocupes. Supongo que a nadie le es demasiado cómodo tener a alguien como yo muy cerca.

- No es eso. Es sólo que él no está tan acostumbrado como todos nosotros a la dieta- dijo Edward.

-Dime Bella ¿Eres originaria de Forks?-preguntó Carlisle

-No, soy italiana

-Oh, y ¿cómo llegaste a aquí?-esa fue Esme. Edward pareció que les advertía con la mirada.

-Ni yo misma lo sé- sentía que ya estaban cruzando terreno peligroso cuando Esme cambió de tema

-¿Sabías que Edward es músico?-esa no me la había visto venir. Debo decir que casi me ahogo con mi propia respiración.

-No, no me la había comentado- respondí viendo de reojo a Edward.

-Entonces supongo que debería hacerte una demostración- respondió indiferente mirando a su hijo quien tenía una cara de ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?

-¿Mi opinión no cuenta aunque sea un poco aquí?- preguntó Edward. Esme y yo negamos seriamente con la cabeza-está bien, está bien, lo haré- dijo entre dientes. Yo estaba que daba saltitos mientras caminaba. Caminamos por la enorme mansión hasta llegar a un vestíbulo.

En el centro había un gran piano de cola negro

-¡¿Dónde rayos tenías la cabeza metida para no mencionar nunca que tocas el piano?- le dije- como pudiste guardarte semejante información. La verdadera razón de mi emoción era que siempre había querido tocar el piano, pero contando que no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar uno, cada vez que iba a inscribirme, me entraba una sensación extraña en el pecho así que jamás aprendí.

- Mi cabeza estaba en cosas más importantes esa mañana- entonces lo recordé y me sonrojé.

-Ya, olvídalo y toca- dije mientras me sentaba en el banquito del piano. Él se sentó y comenzó a tocar. Aquello era el paraíso. La melodía era algo alegre. Él me hizo saber que era la favorita de Esme. Luego de un rato, cerré mis ojos y me recosté en su hombro. Poco a poco, la melodía fue yendo más lenta hasta convertirse en una canción de cuna. Era simplemente bella.

Sus manos se movían por el piano como si lo estuviera acariciando. La canción estaba tan cargada de amor y ternura que me dieron ganas de llorar. Cuando terminó me susurró al oído:

-Esa la inspiraste tú- no aguanté más, y rompí a llorar y lo abracé.

-Gracias, no sabes cuanto te amo

-Y yo a ti- respondió mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Estuvimos un rato en la misma posición y luego nos paramos. Fuimos recorriendo la casa mientras él me la mostraba y en eso llegamos a la cocina. Momento. Para que quieren ellos cocinar.

-¿Por qué tienen cocina si no la usan?

-Aparentar- respondió indiferente. Como todo en la casa, la cocina era digna de un chef. Ahí estaba Esme, al parecer, cocinando.

-Espero que te haya gustado-comentó

-Gustar, no. Me fascinó. Y espero volver a escucharla antes que se desate la tercera guerra mundial- lo último lo dije mirando de reojo a Edward.

-Entonces tendrás que venir más seguido. Él la toca casi todos los días. Además me gustaría verte seguido- a veces mirar a Esme me hacía ponerme melancólica. Yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por que ella hubiera sido mi madre.

-Vendré entonces

-Sabes mamá… Bella también es música- todos los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron. Esto me olía a venganza. Esme me miró sorprendida.

-¿Es eso cierto?

- Si, así es

-¿Cuál instrumento tocas?

-Toco la guitarra y el violín- ahora se veía aún más entusiasmada que antes.

-El violín siempre ha sido mi instrumento favorito. Me gustaría que algún día tocaras para que pueda escucharte.

-No tendrás que esperar mucho. En mis momentos libres, que son muchos, toco. Así que casi siempre me verás con un instrumento en la mano- nada de eso era mentira. Me encantaba componer.

-Me alegro.

-¿Edward te enseñó ya toda la casa?

-No, pero ya estaba a punto de hacerlo- Edward contestó por mí.

-Bien, vayan

-Hasta luego, Esme

A medida que Edward y yo avanzábamos, éste iba señalando los lugares.

-El cuarto de Alice y Jasper, el cuarto de Rosalie y Emmet, abajo está el de Carlisle y Esme, el despacho de Carlisle…

En las paredes del pasillo había diferentes pinturas, muy antiguas según se veían y al final del pasillo había una cruz de madera.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Carlisle?- pregunté. Supuse que si atesoraban aquellas cosas, eran porque eran significativas. Y tenía una gran curiosidad.

-Acaba de cumplir 370 años. ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual lo hayas preguntado?- la verdad, sí.

-Es solo que me preguntaba ¿Por qué querrían ustedes una cruz? Así que concluí que debía tener algún significado- él me veía casi sorprendido.

-A parte de bella, inteligente. Me saqué el premio mayor- lo miré con una ceja alzada- es que diste en el clavo. Te debe parecer extraño que personas como nosotros atesoren cosas como esas. Y sí, tiene cierto significado para Carlisle.

-¿Crees que se enoje si hago preguntas sobre el tema?

-No te preocupes, sígueme- y me guió al despacho de Carlisle.

**Otro capi Señoritas**

**Espero que la pasen bonito por los regalos de naviii. Yo en lo personal, estoy que salto en un pie jijijijiji**

**Besos y mordidas para todas! **

**Vendo mordida de Edward por Review! No hagan quedármelas haciéndome infeliz! Háganme feliz por favor!**

**¿Podrían?**


	7. Carlisle

Capítulo 6

El despacho de Carlisle fue, a mi parecer, más como una biblioteca. Jamás en mi vida presencié tantos libros. Al final, se encontraba un escritorio lleno de diferentes libros de medicina, según pude ver.

También había cuadros que tenían aspecto de ser bastante antiguos en las paredes. Uno me llamó bastante la atención. En el cuadro se podía ver un puente sobre un río cristalino con carruajes transitando por él. Las mujeres con sus trajes con corsés y las que parecían ser sus criadas, lado de ellas, sosteniendo una sombrilla, protegiéndolas del sol incandescente.

Me quedé mirando por un rato aquel cuadro, cuando sentí una presencia en mi espalda.

-El Londres hacia el año 1650- dí un respingo cuando Carlisle habló- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Se podría decir que Bella es una persona muy atraída por lo extraño y desconocido- respondió Edward con un leve tono de burla- ¿Le vas a contar la historia?

- Sería un gusto, pero voy de salida el hospital. Además conoces la historia tan bien como yo.

Antes de entrar, Edward me relató un poco sobre la religión del padre de Carlisle y cómo se transformó. Me pareció increíble. Carlisle a pesar de todo, de lo que era, y de lo que pedían sus instintos, se resistió hasta el punto de querer suicidarse por odio a lo que era. Eso me hizo tratar a Carlisle con un profundo respeto.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio luego de que Carlisle desapareciera por la puerta y solté todo de sopetón.

-¿Qué sucedió luego? ¿Cómo lo superó? ¿Cómo descubrió lo de la alternativa de la sangre de animal? ¿Cómo…?

-Hey, hey. No me abrumes- lo miré con ironía. Como si fuera posible para él abrumarse con algunas preguntas- A ver… Carlisle luego de unos días sin alimentarse y esconderse de los humanos en el bosque, se encontraba muy débil. Una noche una manada de liebres pasó en frente de él. Estaba tan sediento que sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos. Ahí fue cuando descubrió que había una manera de, más o menos, coexistir con los demás. O sería más exacto decir que era una manera de sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Cómo no podía salir durante el día, por las noches se dedicaba a estudiar música, medicina y ciencias y encontró su evocación en salvar vidas. Carlisle necesitó dos largos siglos de lucha para poder perfeccionar su autocontrol. Hoy, él es prácticamente inmune a la sangre humana y puede hacer lo que le gusta sin ningún tipo de sufrimiento.

Se dirigió hacia Italia cuando supo ahí había otros. Aquellos eran más refinados que la mayoría – me guió hacia otra pintura. En ella estaban pintados unos rostros serenos mirando hacia el caos en sus pies. Eran tres sujetos cubiertos con largas capas negras y luego, con sorpresa, reconocí al personaje de cabellos dorados- Aro, Marco y Cayo- dijo conforme pasaba su mano sobre los rostros. Dos con cabellos negros como la noche, y el tercero con cabellos rubios casi canosos- los patrones nocturnos de las artes- estuve con las yemas de mis dedos sobre el rostro canoso, cuando me asaltó.

Flashback

Me encontraba en una especie de salón. Tenía alrededor de dos o tres años. Estaba a un costado de tres imponentes hombres envueltos en túnicas negras. En frente se encontraba un sujeto con ojos color borgoña con la ropa totalmente desgarrada.

Estaba arrodillado forzadamente por dos hombres, uno en cada lado. Mientras uno de ellos sostenía su cabeza en alto.

Sentía el rostro inexpresivo pero por dentro sentía desesperación por saber lo que sucedería a continuación. Jamás había presenciado tal cosa. Había alguien a mis espaldas pero no vi quien era. Solamente tenía ojos para la situación de en frente. Fui consciente de que discutían el juicio del hombre.

-¿Opinas que deberíamos darle una oportunidad o castigarlo por su delito?- alguien a mi lado preguntó. Sentí que la pregunta era dirigida hacia mí.

-Debe ser castigado

Fin de Flashback

Regresé de golpe. Edward me miraba preocupado

-¿Qué te ocurre?

- No es nada importante- no pareció muy convencido- sólo me perdí en mi cabeza. ¿Qué fue de ellos?

-Siguen ahí

-¿Todavía? ¿Es que no tienen oficio o algún pasatiempo que hacer?- pregunté para aligerar el ambiente.

-No, la verdad es que no. Si hablamos acerca de este aspecto diría que, concluyo que les gusta sentarse para echar los chismes del día o cosas así- respondió siguiéndome el juego- Continuemos. Carlisle sólo estuvo con ellos por unas pocas décadas. Sintió admiración por ellos por su amabilidad, pero ellos insistieron en cambiar su modo de alimentación. Ellos intentaron persuadirlo y viceversa, ambos en vano. Llegados a tal punto, Carlisle decidió probar suerte en América. Carlisle añoraba encontrar a otros como él- pregunté el porqué con la mirada- Ya sabes… Estaba muy solo.

Transcurrió mucho tiempo sin poder encontrar a nadie. Pero pudo interactuar entre los humanos, pero sin excederse al compañerismo.

Trabajaba por las noches en un hospital de Chicago cuando la epidemia de gripe golpeó. Le había estado dando vueltas por algunos años y casi había decidido actuar. Ya que no encontraba un compañero, lo crearía. Pero dudaba en hacerlo o no. Se había jurado a sí mismo no arrebatarle la vida a nadie del mismo modo en que se la habían arrebatado a él. En ése estado e ánimo estaba cuando me encontró.

Ya habían declarado que no había esperanza para mí. Él asistió a mis padres, así que sabía que estaba solo en el mundo y decidió intentarlo… Ya sabes el resto.

- Whoa.- lo sé. Ridículo. Pero no se me ocurrió nada por decir.

-¿Cuándo lo harás?- me desconcertó

-¿Hacer qué?

-Gritar como poseída por tanta información sobrenatural, alejarte de mí con miedo incrustado en tu rostro, para luego salir corriendo frenéticamente gritando cosas como.. ¡Estás loco! O ¡Aléjate de mí maldito desquiciado! O cosas por el estilo… - un minuto de silencio con mi rostro inexpresivo y luego… Exploté. Creo que mis carcajadas se oyeron hasta Seattle. Fueron tantas, que acabé en el suelo llorando, con el rostro furiosamente sonrojado, y con un poco de dolor estomacal. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que él diría eso. Cuando levanté mi mirada, él me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Ja. Ja- exclamé separándolas con una gran sonrisa- ¿Es que tan poco me conoces?

-Desde luego que te conozco, pero no puedo evitar el pensar en lo mejor para ti y lo que yo deseo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero que huyas. De veras lo anhelo, por que sé que estarías mejor, pero a la ves deseo estar a tu lado. No es el típico caso que encuentras en una revista.

-No quiero huir. Pero si quieres que lo vea desde tu punto de vista, entonces te digo que eres un mal necesario- cuando terminé, tenía esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Quien dice que no lo harás?

-Yo te lo estoy diciendo

Salimos del despacho de Carlisle para seguir con el recorrido por la casa. Al final, terminamos frente a una habitación al fondo del pasillo.

-Mi habitación- avisó y abrió la puerta.

Adentro, todo era relativamente simple. Libros por aquí y por allá. Un sofá al fondo. Había un gran ventanal sustituyendo una pared. En él se veía el bosque y parte del río cristalino que lo atravesaba.

También había un centro de entretenimiento con un equipo de sonido y discos de música. Había muchos. Realmente abundantes. Su cuarto estaba más equipado que una tienda de música.

-¿Tienes un trauma obsesivo compulsivo por los discos o algo por el estilo?-soltó una risita por lo bajo antes de responder.

- Soy fanático de la música. Si vivieras mi vida me entenderías. Estar en una casa donde todos tienen pareja, te deja algo así como jaqueca por las noches debido a los soniditos que recorren la casa- Me pareció escuchar algunos carraspeos y toses fuertes y… una carcajada. Era Emmet el patrocinador de esta.

-¿Qué te gusta?- pregunté más para mí misma que para él mientras me dirigía a prender el radio. Claro de Luna empezó- ¿Debussy?- Luego me sentí en sus brazos y cuando menos lo esperaba, comenzamos a movernos con la suave música. Yo con mis manos alrededor de su cuello, y las de él, en mi cintura. Ambos mirándonos a los ojos.

Estuvimos bailando por un rato cuando vi de nuevo esa mirada extraña.

-¿Qué?

-Sigo esperando- estuve confundida unos segundos, cuando lo entendí.

-Y yo te digo que eso nunca pasará. No te tengo miedo- me miró retándome.

-Jum... no debiste decir eso- dijo a la vez que se agazapaba como si fuera a atacarme con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro. Me hice para atrás con un poco de sorpresa y ambas cejas alzadas- de veras… No debiste hacerlo.

No vi venir lo que pasó después. Un segundo estaba parada, y al otro estaba por los aires aterrizando en el sofá en la jaula de sus brazos. El corazón me latía desbocado en mi pecho.

-¿Me pareció haber escuchado algo? – preguntó con superioridad.

-Que eres un bicho raro realmente aterrador- el jadeo de mi voz arruinó mi tono sarcástico.

-Linda chica-aprobó

-Sí, sí. Gracias por el cumplido pero eso yo ya lo sabía- empezó a reírse más cuando intenté escapar de la prisión de sus brazos- Mmm… ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de dejarme bajar ya?- Y siguió riendo… y siguió… y siguió. Me pregunté si de veras me saldrían raíces. Luego que se calmó, me liberó- Gracias. Te lo agradezco. Yo y mis entumecidas piernas.

- De nada a las tres.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso

-No sabes cuanto- le echó un vistazo a su reloj- pienso que ya es muy tarde.

-Cierto…

-Debo llevarte a casa para que puedas descansar- mi rostro demostró que iba a empezar a reclamar- sin discusiones- dijo antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-No es justo

-Nadie ha dicho que la vida sea justa. Vamos- luego de despedirme de todos en la casa, nos dirigimos a su auto. El recorrido a casa fue acompañado por un cómodo silencio el cual yo dediqué a reflexionar todo lo que había pasado en el día. Era uno de los mejores que había tenido toda mi vida.

-¿Quieres que el lunes venga a recogerte?

-No es necesario. Tengo mi auto- Y no mentía. Adoraba mi auto y lo mantuve abandonado hoy todo el día. Quería conducirlo.

-Tienes razón. Pero ayer no tenías novio y hoy sí. Así que… no tiene nada de malo que yo quiera ser la primera persona que te vea cada día- Momento. ¿Novio?

-Novio… novio… novio… algo aquí no me suena- dije mientras que hacía como que pensaba- ¿Desde cuándo tengo novio que no me di cuenta?

-Desde que saliste del prado mi querida niña. ¡Qué mala memoria tienes!

-Ufff. Recuérdame sacar una cita con el doctor- dije mientras ambos reíamos. Ya habíamos llegado y entrado en mi habitación. El se sentó conmigo en mi cama.

-Concédeme minutos B por favor

- ¿Qué?

-Minutos B. Minutos humanos, como quieras llamarle.

-¿Por qué B?

-Por que según yo veo aquí, la única persona que necesita minutos y no cuartos de segundo, soy yo. Así que es la B de Bella- expliqué mientras buscaba lo necesario para darme un baño- No te muevas- le dije en el umbral de la puerta.

-No me moveré mi general- respondió haciéndome un saludo militar. Salí riéndome hacia el baño de huéspedes. Tenía un baño en mi cuarto pero ¿A quién no le incomodaría tener a su novio vampiro en su cuarto mientras se dan una ducha? No es algo fácil de ignorar.

Hice todo casi a la carrera. Me dí una ducha caliente, me cepillé mis dientes, y desenredé my cabello. Cuando regresé, seguía saludándome militarmente.

-Puede descansar cadete- al instante la casi estatua cobró vida, brindándome su cálida sonrisa e invitándome al hogar de sus brazos. Me recosté en la cama con él a mi lado, poniendo mi cabeza sobre su duro pecho.

-¿Te quedarás?

- Quisiera, pero tengo unas cuantas personas en casa que se mueren porque conteste preguntas sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia- mi corazón aceleró su paso cuando mencionó lo último.

-Jeje- exclamé por lo bajo- Ey… bicho raro. Te amo

-Y yo a ti, mi chica no miedosa- y unió nuestros labios en un beso que para mí fue de las buenas noches.

**Holapo!**

**Ya regresé. Ya sé que fue algo así como una temporada larga sin mi pero es que…**

**Tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer! Sin contar que…**

**MI CUMPLEAÑOS FUE EL PASADO 23 DE ENERO ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MÍ!**

**Y lo único que pido de regalo es… Un Review. Un inofensivo Review **

**POR FAVORRR **

**Pd: si lo hacen se los agradeceré de todo corazón y también les daría un enorme Gracias**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**


	8. Imágenes Aterradoras

Imágenes Aterradoras

-Eres una vergüenza para todos nosotros!

-No eres más que un fenómeno.

- No mereces ser sangre de mi sangre, te detesto.

-Eres una amenaza.

Estaba corriendo por el bosque, en medio de una noche helada y oscura, había luna nueva. No había luz alguna.

Sentía un dolor inmenso, más intenso y profundo que cualquier otro. La clase de dolor que te borra todos los sentidos y te cala los huesos. No encuentro salida ni anestesia para calmarlo, la tortura no termina.

Sigo corriendo sin saber a donde voy o por qué lo hago. Siento desesperación en mi interior, sin encontrar como apaciguarla. Entonces me di cuenta.

Me quemaba.

Me sentía en el infierno. Me siento arder en llamas, siento mis huesos quebrarse. Una pequeña parte de mí quiere gritar, dejar de correr para descansar m cuerpo y sentirme mejor, pero una parte mucho más grande me lo impide. Orgullo. Jamás demostraría mi sufrimiento a quienes me quieren ver muerta. No. Primero convertida en cenizas antes de declinar hacia esa gran estupidez.

No dejo de correr porque sé que ya se está terminando. Pronto se exterminaría mi dolor.

Él me sigue, me grita que me detenga. Quería decirle que no me siguiera, que no se preocupara. Pero estaba en el núcleo del proceso, no dudo que en que si abro la boca tan sólo un milímetro mi autocontrol se iría por el caño y empezaría a gritar. Jamás.

Maldita sea la hora en que nací y maldita la mujer que me trajo al mundo. Todo mi dolor es su culpa, por su maldita culpa. No puedo más. Caigo sin más en el suelo.

¿Por qué? No es mi culpa ser quien soy. No es mi culpa que ellos sean mis padres. Entonces pienso ¿Será que siempre tendré que estar así? Siempre a toda velocidad, acostumbrada a la tortura. La respuesta no llegó a mis oídos. Grito a todo lo que dan mis pulmones, y entonces todo se volvió negro.

- Ricordatevi che Siete, Bella.

Fin de Flashback

Me desperté entre gritos. Estaba llena de sudor y mi corazón parecía que se iba salir de mi pecho. Una mano helada tocó mi brazo, me convulsioné por las diferencias de temperatura y la sorpresa. No paro de temblar.

- Bella!

No era capaz de responderle, sentí el recuerdo muy fuerte, casi tenía la sensación de las llamas. Edward me tenía agarrados los hombros con sus manos mientras me sacudía para que intentase reaccionar. Lo consiguió.

-Bella! – sollocé. Me atrajo a sus brazos tratándome como si fuera una flor que de un momento a otro pudiese marchitarse. Sollocé de nuevo.- Bella, cariño por favor háblame- me rogó desesperado.

-Edward!- grité. Fue lo único que pude vociferar en medio de grandes arcadas debido a los sollozos y las lágrimas. Perdí el control. Lo abrasé con toda la fuerza que tenía- Edward, por favor no me dejes! No me abandones! Por favor no lo hagas! No me odies! No tú por favor!- estaba descontrolada gritándole a todo pulmón, sentía que no podía respirar bien, daba enormes bocanadas en busca de aire que no encontraba.

-Bella, yo estoy aquí contigo, no te voy a abandonar, jamás podría odiarte. Tú eres lo más grande que hay para mí en este mundo. Estoy aquí contigo y no te abandonaré- quería dejar de temblar para no alarmarlo más, pero no podía. No podía con un demonio!

Me siguió acunando de la misma manera hasta el amanecer. Seguimos en la misma posición, no hablé durante todo ese tiempo. Hasta que vi la luz en mi ventana.

- ¿Alguna vez has sentido el rechazo de todos a los que amas por el simple hecho de existir?- hablaba con voz neutra. Exhaló un suspiro lastimero y respondió luego de un minuto.

-No, jamás lo he sentido.

- Eso pensé.- se me quedó mirando durante unos largos minutos.

- Qué te ocurre?

- Qué?

- Hay momentos en los que te quedas mirando a la nada, como si estuvieras viendo algo ajeno al mundo que te rodea. Exactamente como Alice. Me siento morir al verte sufrir sin saber qué es lo que sucede o cómo poder remediarlo. Podrías explicarme exactamente qué es lo que te está pasando? – dijo gritando al final. Lo miré con ambas cejas alzadas los ojos abiertos como platos pero al instante me recompuse y puse en orden mis pensamientos antes de responderle.

- No tengo una teoría exacta, pero te diré lo que pienso… y lo que veo. Alice ve el futuro. Cierto? – él asintió- Alguna vez has visto en su mente las imágenes que ella ve en el momento en que ella las ve?- él asintió- Cómo son?

-Tan claros como si fueran recuerdos.

- Eso es exactamente lo que me pasa veo imágenes en mi cabeza, pero a diferencia de Alice, las mías sólo me conciernen a mí. Sólo que no sé si son recuerdos pasados o simplemente inventos de mi cerebro. Son muy…irreales.

-Qué quieres decir?

- Te daré un ejemplo. Una vez me vi a mí misma en una fiesta, era muy pequeña, me pondría unos… cuatro años, más o menos. La fiesta era en un salón. Estaba de pie en ese momento, me quedaba viendo a los invitados con cautela. Todos eran de tez muy blanca, hermosos, y tenían – miré de reojo a Edward-ojos rojos- él abrió sus ojos como platos- sé que lo normal sería que hubiera tenido miedo, más me parecía que la situación era al revés. Nadie me pasaba al lado, nadie me miraba a los ojos, parecía que yo los acechaba a ellos. Un extraño niño que siempre aparece en mis sueños, estaba a mi lado y su situación era igual a la mía. Lo curioso es que nunca he podido descubrir cómo se llama ni tampoco he podido verle. Únicamente puedo escucharlo. Ambos éramos respetados como si fuéramos los reyes de todo. Y ambos teníamos la misma edad, creo yo.

-Me mencionaste que tu padre es o era uno de los nuestros- asentí en respuesta- no crees que sí puedan ser los recuerdos que perdiste?

- Sí, pero hay algo más. Todos se comportaban con modales que no se usan hoy, todos llegaban en carruajes, las mujeres y niñas llevábamos corsés, los hombres usaban sombreros del siglo pasado, se bailaban danzas del siglo XVIII, todo el ambiente estaba de esa manera. Captas lo que trato de decirte?

- Entiendo, desde cuándo los ves?

-Desde que tengo la capacidad de recordar.- ya quería dejar este tema así que me trasladé de mi cama a su regazo- Y dime que tenemos planeado para hoy? Ya quiero olvidar el suceso de esta mañana.- dije brindándole la mejor sonrisa que tenía. Me respondió con otra sonrisa y una caricia en mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- No se, qué quieres hacer tú?

-Hummm...- pensé- que tal si vamos a tu casa a hacer estragos con tus adornos de vidrio? - me alzo una ceja- ya! Está bien, eso no te gustó. Es que acaso no tuviste infancia?- sonrió negando con la cabeza- Bien, entonces por que no vamos a tu casa y me tocas el piano?- se lo quedó pensando un rato y luego me dijo

-Por qué yo tengo que tocar el piano, pero tú no puedes tocar el violín para Esme?- ja! El piensa que se va a librar.

-Tú vas a tocar porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo, en cambio nadie me lo ha pedido a mí.- Él me dio una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo no sacaría esa conclusión tan rápido- en cuanto lo dijo sonó mi teléfono. Fui a tomarlo mirándolo de reojo. Contesté y al instante la otra persona habló.

-Buenos días Bella, como estás soy Alice.

-Buenos días Alice estoy muy bien

- No te vi muy bien en la mañana, pero eso no importa ahora. Me enteré de algo hace un minuto y no pude evitar contárselo a Esme y ahora ella quiere hablar contigo.

-Está bien me encantaría saludarla- escuché la dulce voz de Esme un segundo después.

-Bella cariño me gustaría que te retractaras de lo que dijiste hace un rato. Podrías tocar para nosotros? Todos ansiamos escucharte- estúpido lector de mentes.

-Será un placer Esme, más tarde nos vemos.

- Te espero- y colgó. Estaba dándole la espalda a Edward así que me di la vuelta lentamente y cuando lo vi, seguía dándome esa sonrisa burlona, ahora con el triunfo impregnado en su rostro.

-Decías?- lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Decía que eres un estúpido engreído. – se rió como si le hubiera dicho un chiste. Idiota.

- Y tú una caprichosa. Qué se siente no tener la última palabra?- disfrutaba burlarse descaradamente de mí, pues bien yo también sabía jugar.

-Y dime tú. Qué se siente no poder leer la única mente que te interesa?- ahora él me fulminaba y yo reía- exacto.

Me fui a arreglar para ir a casa de los Cullen. Mientras me bañaba me preparaba mentalmente para lo que venía. Siempre tocaba el violín para mí misma o si tenía que hacerlo, lo hacía en frente de personas extrañas. La única persona de mi familia que me ha escuchado es Renee, ella es muy especial para mí. Cada vez que ella me lo pedía tocaba las canciones que ella quisiera, y yo con gusto lo hacía. Me fue muy difícil separarme de ella, sin embargo trato de comunicarme siempre que puedo.

Estábamos en el cuarto donde guardaba los instrumentos, busqué mi violín y partimos hacia su casa.

- No crees que deberías comprar uno nuevo?- preguntó mirando mi viejo violín- sabes, la renovación de herramientas no te costaría mucho.

- Puede que compre 20 violines nuevos, pero nunca botaré este- me dio una mirada interrogante- este es mi primer violín, me lo dieron el mismo día en que empecé a estudiar música. Lo que lo hace especial no es lo viejo que está, sino quien me lo dio. Atesoro cada cosa que he recibido de Renee, mi madre.

Puede que no tenga la sangre de Renee en mis venas, pero siempre la consideraré como mi única madre. Ella me crió, me cuidó, y me acompañó en los momentos en que necesitaba a alguien que me consolara. Es una gran mujer.- Edward me brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-Entiendo lo que dices. Pienso que tenemos que hacer un viaje, y pronto. Hay que conocer a la suegra- puse mis ojos en blanco.

-No puedes ser un novio normal y hablar con ella por teléfono?

-Bella, tesoro, nosotros no somos normales- touché- entonces, porque yo habría de comportarme cono un chiquillo de secundaria cuando puedo hacer las cosas a mi manera?

- Puede, que literalmente no tengas la edad de un chiquillo de secundaria, pero sigues teniendo ciertos rasgos como tal.

- Eso no es cierto, no seas mentirosa.

- Pues te tengo noticias, sí es cierto. Cómo es eso de "a mi manera" suenas como muchacho en un ataque de rebeldía.

- Por un lado tienes razón, soy conciente de mis arrebatos. Toda la familia me lo recrimina cada vez que pueden.

-Cómo? Por qué?

-Cómo? Ellos dicen que soy un bipolar, insensato, que estoy tan preocupado en el modo de pensar de las demás personas, que se me olvida usar mi cerebro. Lo último por parte de Emmet. Por qué? Simple, no tienen oficio.- se me escapó una risa por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen, en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la mansión, una bala me abrazó, digo, Alice. Me abrazaba muy fuerte. Es que no recuerda que soy una persona frágil a su contacto? Señores! En esta casa soy de vidrio! Frágil!

-Yo también te amo- le dije como pude- pero estaría agradecida de que me dejaras respirar- me soltó y entonces pude, finalmente, respirar.

-Lo siento- dijo mirando hacia el suelo y haciendo un tierno puchero- es que me alegraba mucho de verte y no me controle- me seguía mirando así. Que me deje de mirar así, por favor. Se veía tan arrepentida que no pude evitar abrazarla.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- ella me brindó una sonrisa como respuesta. Alice era increíblemente menuda, parecía una muñeca de porcelana en mis brazos. Sin embargo, yo sabía que ella era todo menos una muñequita frágil… por lo menos en comparación conmigo.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras, pasamos a la sala de estar. Ahí estaba toda la familia reunida. Emmet y Jasper estaban viendo… algún tipo de deporte por la televisión, Esme y Carlisle estaban leyendo un libro, cada quien con el suyo. Rosalie estaba limándose las uñas distraídamente como siempre. Que plástica.

-Belly bells!- casi gritó Emmet. Enarqué una ceja. De donde salió ese apodo- no te puedo llamar así? Ahora eres mi hermanita y …- no escuchaba nada más.

Flashback

El ambiente era muy agitado. Nos dirigíamos a no se cual lugar e íbamos corriendo? Diría más bien volando. Corríamos inexplicablemente a gran velocidad a través de un bosque; a mi lado se encontraba él, esa persona a la cual no podía verle el rostro

- Explícame de nuevo por qué demonios tengo que ir en esta misión de porquería- mi voz sonaba fastidiada. Él suspiró en un gesto que gritaba que había hecho la misma pregunta innumerables veces.

- Porque mi madre quiere que vallas debido a que es un asunto importante; no me dijo nada más- resoplé.

- Y quién es ella para darme órdenes?

- Isabella…

- No vengas con otros de tus sermones. En estos momentos no estoy de humor- mi voz sonaba seca, inflexible y firme.- ahora me apetece saber, si me llamaron solamente a mí, donde entras tú en esta historia?

- Yo te estoy acompañando- rodé los ojos.

- Por qué?

- Esa pregunta está demás, eres mi hermanita. Si te acompaño es para asegurarme que no te pase nada malo.

- Sé cuidarme sola.

- Pero sabes que tu y yo no podemos estar separados.

Fin de Flashback

Cuando "desperté", todos estaban mirándome con atención, como si yo fuera una película en su parte más importante. Reino un largo silencio. No sabía que decir. La primera en hablar fue Esme.

- Bella, cariño Qué ha sucedido?- no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para responder, así que respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Yo… bueno… no es nada malo. Me suele ocurrir de ves en cuando. Es una larga historia- en ese momento mi cabeza era una especie de remolino. Ellos no parecieron convencidos con mi pobre excusa, y no los culpo, yo tampoco lo haría- es algo sin importancia- otro silencio imaginé que cada uno estaba haciendo su propia conclusión. El que más me llamó la atención fue Emmet. Es que no parecía él. Todo el tiempo en que he estado con él, ha sido como mundo de burlas y risas, burlas y risas, burlas y risas más burlas y risas. Todo el tiempo. El verdadero problema no era ese, el problema es que se ríe a costa tuya y se ríe de ti. No es algo divertido siendo sincera. Siendo yo, al parecer, su nuevo objetivo. En fin, el asunto es que en ese momento tenía una mirada de concentración increíble, como si fuera un científico y estuviera a un segundo de terminar una bomba nuclear. Tenía el ceño muy fruncido hasta el punto en que casi se le unían las cejas. Cuando el silencio comenzaba a tornarse insoportable, el habló.

- Estas segura que no eres la sobrina séptima perdida de Alice?- ya sabía yo que el mono perezoso no estaba haciendo ejercicio. Alabemos la inteligencia del gran Emmet! Nótese el sarcasmo.- hace un momento estuviste exactamente igual a ella cuando tiene una visión.

- Sí, estoy segura de que no soy la prima hermana segunda de Alice, o lo que sea que hayas dicho- exclamé haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano- lo que ha pasado no es la gran cosa, es como pensar cosas sin querer, es algo sin importancia.

-Puede que no sea de importancia- dijo Carlisle- pero, sin embargo, es muy interesante. Puedes explicarte mejor? – uff me hubiera gustado decirles: sientate y buscate un refresco y unas palomitas, porque esto va a estar laaargo. Pero, ellos no comen y no hubiera sido elegante poner sangre en esa frase, así que simplemente me senté junto a Edward en uno de los cómodos sillones. El aun no decía nada.

Les expliqué a los Cullen resumidamente en que consistían los sueños. También superficialmente, parte de mi historia. Así que ahora sabían que no tenía familia excepto Reneé.

-Oh cariño- dijo Esme antes de abrazarme- no puedo creer por cuanto has pasado. Pero ahora sabes que no estás sola, tienes una familia que te apoyará. Nunca dudes de eso- sus palabras eran tan maternales, casi como si fuera mi madre. Supongo que ese sentimiento de ser querida tan profundamente, es tener una mamá. Le ofrecí la sonrisa más cálida que encontré y le devolví el abrazo.

- Gracias- dije- para mí, francamente, esto ya no tiene mucha importancia. Lo asimilé y lo superé. Supongo que simplemente aprendí. Más sin embargo no me arrepiento de las cosas que he hecho ni maldigo las cosas que me han pasado en la vida. Sin ellas no estaría aquí- Edward y yo unimos nuestras manos.

- Te entiendo- dijo Esme- imagino que no debió ser fácil afrontar toda esta situación con tus escasos 4 años.

-Y no lo fue- dije- si Reneé no hubiera estado ahí, no se que sería de mí.

- Ha de ser una gran mujer.

-En efecto, lo es. Es una mujer increíblemente liberal, un 85% inmadura, algo irregular- dije con un gesto de indiferencia- Pero al fin y al cabo una gran mujer.- dije recordando la cantidad de deportes, pasatiempos, etc., que mi madre hace en solo un mes. Como dije, increíble- en cualquier momento asomará sus narices por aquí.

-Pues esperamos conocerla- dijo Edward con un tono que era como una mezcla de entusiasmo, con algo de malicia, rematando con su sonrisa torcida- pronto- recalcó mirándome. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Por qué no paras hablar y me tocas una canción?- pregunté para molestarlo.

-Se supone que hoy, nuestra artista eres tú.

-Tú eres mucho mejor en música que yo, por tanto, es más agradable escucharte a ti.

-Pero la familia quiere escucharte, incluyendo a Esme- touché. Punto débil. Se inclinó hacia su lado izquierdo para hacer contacto visual con Esme- Cierto o me equivoco?

-Edward deja ya de molestar a Bella, si quiere o no quiere tocar es decisión de ella- lo regañó.

-ja!- dije sacándole la lengua.

-Mamá, de que lado estás? Yo soy tu hijo, tienes que apoyarme- parecía un verdadero adolescente. Toda la familia mirada divertida la discusión que teníamos.

-Edward…

-Lo siento mamá.- dijo con gesto avergonzado. Todos nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas. Emmet se levantó y me abrazó.

-Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Eres una de las mejores cosas que nos ha pasado. Por fin correcto Edward está sacando su lado oscuro!

-Ya está bien- dije parando un poco las burlas- ok, según tú, me quieren escuchar así que como eso sea mentira, no me va a importar, me van a escuchar aunque sea con audífonos puestos- le dije a Edward quien sonreía negando con la cabeza.

Fui a tomar mi violín de donde lo había dejado, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero ahora tenía más confianza. En cuanto me hube sentado, comencé a tocar las suaves notas de _"Demetrius"_ Las notas fluían como si fueran partes de mí. Recuerdo que alguien una ves me dijo que tu instrumento era una extremidad extra de ti y que para poder tocar una canción, tienes que hacerte uno con la música.

Para mí, la música ha sido y será siempre una salida de mis problemas, un acompañante en mis alegrías y un consuelo en mis tristezas. Con ella nací y con ella moriré, mi madre dice que lo llevo en las venas, así que es el único legado de "ellos" que me queda.

Reneé antes de dormir me cantaba una canción, sin falta. Nunca entendí el mensaje de la canción, era como si ella me quisiera recordar que éramos distintas, pero al mismo tiempo, iguales. Le pregunté si eso tenía que ver con la sangre pero ella negó diciendo que era algo más allá de todas mis suposiciones. Según ella, algún día lo entenderé y espero ese día con ansias.

Terminé la canción y Esme me aplaudió. Se veía radiantemente feliz así que me paré e hice una pequeña reverencia sonriéndole. Edward me sonreía igual y en cuanto a todos los demás estaban entre una cara sorpresa y admiración.

- Tienes un talento increíble, Bella- dijo Carlisle.

-Sólo increíble? Ahora me aseguras que eres la perfecta pareja de Edward! Eres totalmente excelente!- exclamó Alice. Le sonreí avergonzada.

-Gracias- dije bajito y mordiéndome el labio. Edward se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí.

-Sino escuchara tu corazón y no viera tu sonrojo, diría que tienes años de práctica- me dijo con voz cálida- tu música es espléndida, supongo que no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos! Por favor! No queremos ver cosas no aptas para menores de 18 años-molestó Emmet. Que inoportuno. Si no fuera humana, iría hacia él para agarrar su lindo cuello y luego destro…

De un momento a otro, Edward me estaba besando lentamente. Me reí para mis adentros. Creo que Edward y yo tenemos algo en común, a parte de la música. Uní mis manos detrás de su cuello mientras él ponía las suyas en mi cintura. Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

-Ya entendí mi lección, ahora, búsquense un cuarto- quise profundizar más el beso así que puse mis dedos entre el cabello de Edward y al instante me respondió. Que dulce es la venganza- ok me rindo- ya me estaba quedando sin el maldito aire. Edward corto el beso con una risa por lo bajo. Yo, por mi parte, casi me desmayo.

- De que te quejas? De todos los que estamos aquí, tu eres el que menos tiene que abrir la boca- miré a Edward con cara interrogante- Emmet es famoso por sus demostraciones de afecto en público, Bella.

- Bueno, si él lo hace, yo también- Edward se empezó a reír a carcajadas; Emmet en cambio, me miraba con una ceja alzada. una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza, mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Ésa es mi hermana- sonreí negando con la cabeza- no me extrañaría que fueras la descendiente 8º de mi prima política en La Toscana- Qué?

- Ya que no entendí tu comentario, lo voy a ignorar.

-Es lo más sabio que puedes hacer- dijo Edward.

El resto del día no pasó con muchas novedades. Aprecié un juego de ajedrez entre Alice y Edward.

Fue tan divertido! Ambos se concentraban más que un fracasado en exámenes finales. Una sola jugada tomaba más de 5 minutos de meditación. Largo no?

Al final del día, Edward me llevó a mi casa. Estaba tan agotada por las emociones de hoy que fui directo a la cama, Edward se quedó conmigo. No sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos viéndonos a la cara, ni me importa. Y me dormí rodeada por la manta de sus brazos, observando su bello rostro.

!

Aki estoy! Aparecí!

Sé que no hay derecho a demorarme como lo hice. Les pido perdón desde lo más hondo de mi corazoncito (pucherito a lo Alice)

La cancion es "Demetrius" Obertura (Herman Grimm, dedicada a Franz Liszt) de Joseph Joachim.

Reviews?

.

.


End file.
